The calendar
by Have no color
Summary: "I might comeback alive". Slash. twincest. songfic with too little lyrics some awful rant


Title: I mean it

Fandom: Harry Potter

Author: yourbloodylord/ Trevor H. Craigh

Pairing: Fred x George Weasley can be brotherly love if you want it that way

Song: Panic! At the Disco- The Calendar (Track 08 on Vice and Virtues)

A/N: This was a fail attempt to humor and randomness and crack and angst and everything you might see here

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

-Fred's POV-

"_They said if you don't let it out_

_You're gonna let it eat you away"_

For the love that Merlin gave to his beard! George, why are you so depressingly eaten by agony and the pain of my dead? It's not like you at all my dear twin, it's more like… you, with too much onion pointed to your eyes (or maybe not cause you don't cry from them) or… you without a good joke not good bloke nor good food nor… nothing good at all coming out of you (expect that I have to admit I liked even the very bit of your sad face, it's pretty rare to see you with that kinda face you know) it's like a good prank just slash prank or a funny joke but slash fun, you know, it's just like Forge without Gred and Gred without Forge, you were not whole.

If you keep this up, I probably have to give it in. your sympathy on yourself already fed me up with too much amount of canary cream and reap my soul bad enough to be no ghost anymore. You got the plays you out and you could only nod to face it? Really? Are you George Gideon Weasley? Are you my handsome twins with a dazzling red hair and deep abnormal blue eyes with that smiles that always show every single hint of mischievousness in every quirk up down twist tingle loop and those other thing that you could get your sweet smooth lips into (let's say we don't count my lips). And if you let yourself drown in that stupid pot you've been sucking and burn your throat with that amount of firewhisky you've been having (and I've been craving)… I, in the name of Merlin's favorite broom, will never ever forgive you!

_Well, I'd rather be a Cannibal baby_

_Animals like me don't talk anyway_

And how grateful I am, to know you would never listen to me eh? Never listen to your own sickly in love with his own twin twins, to this charming ginger with freckles that you would never be able to deny how turning own I am (and you made yourself pretty crystal-clear with that statement), oh come on George, just stay there and let me eat you by myself, let me caress you down to me and let me run through past you without your single enticement, let me be the anti-gravity in this full-of joke world let me the one who become the gravity of life and happiness behind all these invisible reality and upon Harry's invisible cloak and let me joining the path of the Marauder's map, closing my eyes to the road ahead and just having two eyes glued on your name which never move an inch from your bloody place!

And you… you should be sorry if you ever listen to me (because you can not hear me, imagine it… you hearing me, you might already pin this poor ghost on the hard floor and rape me hard… *shivers*). Because you should never ever listen to what I will would want about might may perhaps or whatever the conjugation words that my come across the line is.

_Feel like an ambulance chaser of faith_

_Pray I could replace him (her), forget the way his (her) tears taste_

May may Fred, you might have gotten your brain boil to the very end of the stove and had called Snape (why am I saying that greasy-haired old man name again?) just to take away a kazillion points from Gryffindor. You know what you doing don't you? Oh well actually no, me and my untouchable sexy smoking body was floating up and down and just to get near this fragile babe with eyes full of tears and lips are chapped, very not like my usual George.

As much as I wanted to kid myself telling me that you'll be happy is as much as I actually hugged, not caring whether you felt me or not. Its hateful George, on how everyone said that we both twins are look the same, sound the same and even act similar, its hateful on sometimes people thought that you were me and you'll excuse that sexy ass of your off from those perverted dirty eyes that always try to just have a slight trail on it, oh no no George as death as I am, I am too much in love with you and when I came back alive they would probably better off knowing that neither of us looked the same and you don't sound like me, because if you, I could put on the highest bet that Narcissus would b e jealous of how much I self-loath myself.

_There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends_

_And I meant, everything I said that night_

Knowing how it ends… I would only be able to chuckle on my own stupid mesmerizing thought back then when we were 16, happy and mischief and always do manic things and was as bloody mad as rabbits. I was a full for keeping such a strong feelings hidden from your heart but showing it oblivion to your eyes. Oh you know that I ever said there was a way to come back alive right? Of course I have never lie to you my dear, because at that night, was when I have never lie a bit about you, even when I told you that it was possible for wizards to get pregnant and all of that, there was no slight lies and I know you know only by seeing the deep truth of the sacred three words, the words we usually used to each other but for only that night… and that night that start it changes… I mean it as a whole different person, not as Forge but as a whole person, as Frederick Fabian Weasley, not as your twin but as one… one whole individual man.

_I will come back to life…_

_But only for you_

"You know Georgy? Dumbledore told me something about a myth of two identical twins… he said, 'If one of them died and the other not, a bond-magic will happen. But it was all depends who eaten up on whom. If the death being all miserable, the live one will die out of nothing. And if the living one is being miserable-"

"The death will come back alive and fuck the other brain out of his head."

Trevor: So here it is, my second twincest, my second harry potter fict but my first typed up story

Fred: so the first was us too eh? *smirks

Trevor: Oh yeah, and in YOUR POV too *grins

George: I want my POV TOO!

Trevor: won't

George: why?

Trevor: cause I love you George *looks at his eye with 'youknowwhatimeanlook'*

Fred: YOU CANT LOVE HIM AND YOU GOT YOUR BABE AND I THOUGHT YOU'RE NOT GAY!

Trevor: I AM!

FRED: WITH WHO?

Trevor: me :D


End file.
